Quest:Gris' Deliveries
Summary Speak with Gris to learn what deliveries must be made. Story Gris says, "Greetings to you, Name. You look like an ambitious Class who would like earn a few coins." Gris says, "I have some deliveries I need made to people down in those Burial Grounds beneath Jordheim but I have no time to make them myself. Would you interested in helping me with some deliveries?" Steps Gris says, "Well now, there's a kind Class. Here's the deal. Jorra, the smith down in that Kobold Undercity , has been swamped with repairing armor and weapons from the forces at the Frontlines. She's been so busy she has barely been able to sleep. So, she asked if I could a hand with repairs." Gris says, "She asked if I could make some repairs for some of the guards that are patrolling the Burial Grounds. I couldn't turn down a fellow smith, now could I? Now I just need to get these made." Gris says, "There are three things that need to be delivered to three guards. Each guard has already paid for the work, but I know from experience that each will give you a few coins for making the delivery. You'll need to take this pair of gloves to Guard Olja. She can be found on the stairs shortly after you enter the Burial Grounds. The next delivery is for Lienna." Gris says, "She asked for some repairs to be made to her favorite belt. From Guard Olja, head west down the stairs to the landing. You'll find her there. Then you'll need to take this sword to Guard Thuvvia." Gris says, "From Guard Lienna, you'll need to head south down the stairs to the next landing. You'll find her waiting there. There's no need to come back to me, since those three lovely ladies will provide you with good coin. Now, here are the three things. On your way, Class!" (Step 1) Find Guard Olja in the Burial Grounds. She is on the stairs that lead down from Jordheim. Guard Olja says, "Greetings Class. What can I do for you this day?" Guard Olja says, "Oh, thank you, Class! I've been waiting for these gloves. Jorra said she was having Gris in Jordheim make the repairs. I must say, he's done a fine job! Here, please take these coins in thanks for making this delivery!" (Step 2) Seek out Guard Lienna. From Guard Olja, travel west down the stairs to the landing. Guard Lienna is there. Guard Lienna says, "Well met, Class. What brings you to this part of the Burial Grounds?" Guard Lienna says, "By the gods, Gris does a fine job! This belt is so old, but it is my favorite! I cannot even tell where he made the repairs. Thank you for delivering this to me. Here, take this with my thanks." (Step 3) Find Guard Thuvvia. From Guard Lienna, head south down the stairs to the next landing. She is waiting there. Finish Guard Thuvvia says, "Hail, Class, is there something I can help you with?" Guard Thuvvia says, "Oh, I see it is you who is helping me! The edge of my sword is razor sharp again. I can put away this old practice one. Please, Class, take these coins with my thanks. Jorra had better watch out, Gris is going to provide some competition for her!" Rewards *10 experience from Guards Olja and Lienna each, and 14 experience from Guard Thuvvia at level 2 *12 copper from the first 2 Guards each, and 13 copper from Guard Thuvvia Tips There is no visual quest marker at this time to indicate that this NPC has a quest for you. Category:Quests Category:Midgard Category:Jordheim Category:Catacombs